Spending 7 centuries in space
by s82161
Summary: Falco has woken up to find himself on a unknown planet (Earth). Star Fox is trying to look for Falco when they discover that he is missing. Falco meets a robot named WALL-E, a scavenger robot. Star Fox then discovers a spaceship named the Axiom. Humans have been on the Axiom for 7 centuries. Will the humans help Star Fox find Falco?
1. Falco gets trapped on Earth

Falco Lombardi woke up. He was on a unfamiliar planet. The planet that Falco is on is called Earth. Falco had no idea how he got there. He spent most of his life in the Lylat system. Falco is on a team called Star Fox. Star Fox is like Star Wars, but with anthropomorphic animals. Falco is a anthropomorphic blue bird. This was Falco's first time on Earth. Earth used to be populated by humans. Trash was beginning to pile up, however. The people did not know where to put the trash. A company named BnL (Buy N Large) took all the humans to what was supposed to be a 5 year cruise. This eventually became 7 centuries. BnL left behind WALL-E robot trash compactors to clean up; however, all have since stopped functioning, except one unit who had gained sentience and scavenged parts from other units to remain active. Falco was surrounded by trash. Falco took out his communicator on his wrist and said "Fox, this is Falco. Do you read me."

There ws no signal.

"Great." Falco said. Falco started to walk on this strange planet.

On the Great Fox, Star Fox's HQ, Fox McCloud was wondering were Falco was, when suddenly Slippy appeared behind Fox.

"Falco is missing!" Slippy said to Fox.

Fox turned to face Slippy.

"Where´s Falco?" Fox asked.

"I don´t know. He just disappeared." Slippy said.

"Falco´s got to be around here somewhere." Fox said.

* * *

Falco continued to walk on this planet called Earth. A robot called WALL-E (Waste Allocation Load Lifter Earth-class) was nearby. WALL-E's job was to clean up Earth. WALL-E has been doing this for 7 centuries. He was the only WALL-E to still be functioning. All the other WALL-Es were deactivated. WALL-E saw a strange blue creature. He hid.

"I'm not going to hurt you." the blue creature said.

When WALL-E was certain that this creature meant no harm, WALL-E came out of hiding. Falco saw a robotic creature with binocular like eyes, tractor like wheels, and crane like hands.

"Hey, can you tell me where I am?" Falco asked the robot.

"WALL-E." WALL-E said.

"Hi WALL-E, my name is Falco." Falco said.

The robot named WALL-E led Falco to his shelter. WALL-E's shelter was like a bunker. The bunker was full of stuff that WALL-E collected over the years including a birdcage full of rubber ducks, a Rubik's Cube, Zippos, disposable cups filled with plastic cutlery and a golden trophy. Falco looked around at all the objects in amazement.

"Falco, this is Fox. Do you read me." Fox said on Falco's communicator.

"Yes. I'm on a strange planet. I don't know how I got there. I just met a robot named WALL-E. I tried to tell him where I am, but he doesn't say anything beyond 'WALL-E'." Falco said to Fox.

"I'll try to find out where you are. In the meantime, I want you to find information on the planet you're on." Fox said to Falco.

"Ok. I will." Falco said.

Falco turned off his communicator. _How am I going to get out of here?_ Falco thought.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Star Fox discovers a ship called the Axiom and they discover that humans have been living in the Axiom for 7 centuries.**


	2. Star Fox visits the Axiom

Fox McCloud was worried about his best friend Falco Lombardi. The last time he saw Falco, he was trying to defeat Wolf O'Donnell, Fox's arch enemy. Then Falco mysteriously disappeared. Fox looked out the window in the Great Fox. Fox saw a huge spaceship. It was bigger than any ship he ever saw. "Team." Fox said to his remaining crew mates of Star Fox. "Yes Fox." Peppy said. "I see a big spaceship. I don't know if it's dangerous or not. I want Peppy and Krystal to go investigate the ship. Slippy will stay here with me." Fox told his crew mates. "Ok." Peppy and Krystal said. Peppy and Krystal got into their Arwings and set off towards the mysterious ship.

Falco wondered if there was any food on this planet called Earth. _Where are all the people?_ Falco thought. Falco left WALL-E's hideout and went out to search for food. All Falco saw was trash. Falco saw a grocery store called BnL (Buy N Large). _This place might have some food, maybe even water._ Falco thought. Falco headed towards the store.

Peppy and Krystal headed off towards the big ship. The space ship was called the Axiom. Unbeknownst to Peppy and Krystal, the spaceship was full of creatures called humans. Humans have been living on the Axiom for 7 centuries (hence the title of the story). Over time, the humans have become obese, so obese that they have to have Segways to move. Peppy and Krystal flew over the hangar deck and landed their Arwings. Peppy and Krystal got out their Arwings. They walked around inside the Axiom. Peppy and Krystal were amazed by what they saw. They saw humans. None of the Star Fox team members have ever heard of nor seen humans before. This will be their first time seeing humans. A 12 year old kid who wasn't obese came up to Peppy and Krystal and said "Woah. I didn't know that animals were allowed in the Axiom." Peppy and Krystal looked at the boy. "My name Peppy Hare." the grey bunny said. "My name is Krystal." the blue vixen said. "I didn't know that animals could talk." the boy said. "My name is Tommy." "Nice to meet you Tommy." Peppy said. "Where are we?" Krystal said. "You're in the Axiom. A ship that has been a sanctuary for humans for 7 centuries." Tommy said. "Peppy, did you investigate the spaceship?" Fox's voice said to peppy. "Yes." Peppy said to Fox into his communicator. "Me and Krystal just found out that we're in a ship called the Axiom. The Axiom is full of creatures called "humans"." "I'm on my way to your location." Fox said to Peppy. "Ok." Peppy said to Fox. Peppy shut off his communicator. "Who were you talking to?" Tommy asked Peppy. "None of your business." Peppy said. "Why did you come to the Axiom for?" Tommy asked. "My friend Fox saw this ship from the Great Fox, which is another space ship. He sent me and Krystal over to investigate it." Peppy said. Suddenly 2 fighter jets entered the hangar of the Axiom. 2 anthropomorphic animals got out of the jets: a orange fox, and a green frog. The fox said "My name is Fox McCloud." Tommy couldn't believe that animals could not only talk but stand like humans. "My name is Tommy." Tommy said to Fox. "We're here to rescue my friend Falco. He is a bird. He is stranded on a planet called Earth." Fox said. "Nobody has lived on Earth for 700 years." Tommy said. "If that's the case, then how did Falco arrive on Earth?" Slippy asked. "I don't know. You have to talk to Captain McCrea about going to Earth." Tommy said. "where is Captain McCrea?" Fox asked. "The captain's at the main control center. I'll take you there." Tommy said. Star Fox followed Tommy to the captain's office.

* * *

Falco entered the Buy N Large grocery store. The store was completely empty. Falco saw canned foods on a shelf. Falco grabbed the canned food. He didn't know if the food would make him sick or not. Falco left the store. He later ended up eating the canned food, only to find out it was extremely moldy.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Star Fox meets the captain of the Axiom. Falco will be very sick due to the food he ate.**


	3. Star Fox finds out about Earth

Captain McCrea was at the front deck of the Axiom. He controlled the Axiom. McCrea was a obese man. That wasn't surprising, since nearly everybody on the Axiom was obese. They were so obese that they needed Segways to move. There was a knock on his door. Captain McCrea got up and opened the door. When he opened the door, he saw 4 anthropomorphic animals and a human. "What are doing knocking on my door? Can't you see that I'm busy." Captain McCrea said. "These animals want to save their friend, They say he's on Earth." Tommy said. The captain laughed hysterically. That is, until Fox and his friends pulled out laser guns and pointed them at McCrea. That made McCrea stop laughing. "Tell us where my friend is now!" Fox said menacingly. "I don't know who your friend is." McCrea said. "His name is Falco. He is stranded on the planet called Earth." Peppy said. "Nobody has lived on Earth in almost 700 years." Captain McCrea said. "If that's the case, Why is Falco on Earth." Fox questioned. "What does this 'Falco' guy look like?" McCrea asked. "Falco is a blue bird. He's big. He's my friend." Fox said. "What are your guy's names?" Captain McCrea asked. "My name is Fox McCloud. This is Peppy, Slippy, and Krystal. We are Star Fox." Fox said, introducing McCrea to his friends. "Listen, nobody has lived on Earth in over 7 centuries. There's too much trash." McCrea said. "Where is Earth?" Fox asked. "Millions of light years away. It'll take you nearly the same amount of time that humans have spending on the Axiom for." McCrea said. "I'm not waiting 700 years!" Fox said angrily. He pointed his laser gun at McCrea. "Tell me where Earth is now!" Fox yelled at the top of his lungs. "Earth is in the Milky Way galaxy. The Milky Way is about 70 light years away. It'll take you a long time to get there." Captain McCrea said. "We have fighter jets that go into hyper speed." Slippy said. "Really?" McCrea said. "Yes." Peppy said. "Ok. Go for it. You won't like it on Earth." Captain McCrea said. Fox and his team was about to leave., when Tommy gave each member of Star Fox a air mask. "Earth has been uninhabited for 700 years. The air mat not be breathable at first. Be careful." Tommy said. "We will be careful." Krystal said. Star Fox went back towards the hangar. They got into their Arwings, and set off towards Earth.

Meanwhile on Earth, Falco was inside WALL-E's hideout. He was watching a movie called _Hello, Dolly!_ on VHS tape. Falco tried to figure out why he was on Earth, and how he ended up on Earth. Earlier in the day, Falco checked to see if there were any humans or animals left on Earth. The blue bird found no humans, nor animals. He discovered that he was the only thing, besides WALL-E, to be on this Earth. WALL-E was playing with a Rubik's Cube. Falco continued to watch Hello, Dolly. This was the first movie Falco has ever seen. After Hello, Dolly! was over, Falco decided to sleep. 1 hour later, Falco was woken up by his communicator. "Falco. Are you there?" Fox's voice said over the communicator. "Yes. I'm here, Fox." Falco said. "We just found out where you are. You're on a planet called Earth. I discovered that the Earth was full of trash. As a result, the humans were forced to leave the Earth. It was originally supposed to be a 5 year space cruise, but it eventually ended up being 700 years." Fox said. "How did you find out this information?" Falco asked. "We found the information out through the Great Fox's computer database." Fox said. "Okay. When will you guys be on Earth?" "We''l probably be on Earth by tomorrow. If not tomorrow, the day after that." Peppy said to Falco. "Okay. Look forward to seeing you guys." Falco said. The blue bird turned off his communicator. He went to sleep.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Star Fox finds Earth and rescues Falco. They discover a stowaway on board.**


	4. Falco returns to the Lylat System

Falco woke up. It was yet another day of him being stuck on Earth. Fox said that he would be on Earth in a couple of days. Falco walked around WALL-E's hideout. He looked around for WALL-E. "WALL-E." Falco said. "Are you here?" WALL-E was nowhere to be found. Falco walked around the hideout. He found WALL-E standing there. The song "Sugar Sugar" by The Archies was playing from WALL-E's built in cassette player. "There you are, WALL-E." Falco said. "I was looking all over for you." WALL-E turned around to face Falco. "WALL-E." WALL-E said. All of a sudden, a little red dot came out of nowhere. There was no visible source for the little red dot. WALL-E and Falco followed the path of the little red dot. Soon, more little red dots appeared. Then a probe appeared out of nowhere. The probe contained a robot called EVE (Extraterrestrial Vegetation Evaluator). EVE was a probe sent by the spaceship The Axiom to scan the Earth. Unlike WALL-E, EVE does not speak. (I think. I don't actually know since I never watched the whole movie of WALL-E). EVE scanned WALL-E and Falco. She was scanning the Earth to see if there was any vegetation left on the Earth. EVE's scanners read normal. Suddenly, it beeped. WALL-E was hiding a plant. WALL-E gave the plant to EVE. "Hi, my name is Falco Lombardi. I'm part of the Lylat System." Falco said to EVE. "What's your name?" "EVE." EVE said in a robotic feminine voice. "Eva." WALL-E said. "You're EVE?" Falco said. "Yes." EVE said. "Ok." Falco said. Falco led WALL-E and EVE back to the hideout.

Inside the Great Fox, Fox and his friends were calculate a route towards the planet Earth. They realized that the Earth is in the Milky Way galaxy. "If we land on Earth, where will we end up?" Slippy said to Fox. "We'l land near Falco's location. He'll probably give the coordinates to where he is." Fox said to Slippy. "Ok." said Slippy. Then, the Great Fox reached the Milky Way galaxy. "We have reached the Milky way galaxy." the robot, ROB 64, said to Fox. "Ok." said Fox. "I need to know where Earth is." ROB 64 started to scan the area around the Great Fox. "Earth is located between the planets Mars and Venus." ROB 64 said after it was done scanning the area. "Good." said Fox. "I'll let Falco know that I'm on my way towards him." Fox turned on his communicator. "Falco, are you there?" Fox said into his communicator. A couple seconds of silence. Then Falco's voice was heard on Fox's communicator. "Yes, Fox. I'm here." Falco's voice said through the communicator. "We have just entered the Milky Way galaxy. We're on our way to come rescue you." Fox said to Falco via communicator. "Great." Falco said. "Hope to see you there." Fox's communicator went silent. Fox walked over towards ROB 64. "ROB, take us through a direct path towards Earth." Fox told ROB. "Ok." ROB said. The Great Fox was now heading towards the planet Earth.

Falco was excited. He couldn't wait to leave Earth and join his buddies again. He liked Earth, but he liked the Lylat system better. Falco was now outside of the bunker, waiting for his friends to arrive and rescue him. WALL-E rolled up beside Falco. Falco turned and looked at WALL-E. "Hi, WALL-E. I have to go back to my friends." Falco said to WALL-E. WALL-E understood Falco's statement. WALL-E wheeled itself away. Falco waited. And waited. Eventually, he fell asleep. Couple of hours later, Falco woke up to the sound of a jet engine being turned on. Falco stood up. He saw the Great Fox standing there in front of him. The Great Fox was a state of the art ship. It was humongous. The Great Fox's opening doors opened. Fox and his friends exited the Great Fox. Fox spotted Falco. He ran up to him and hugged him. "It's good to have you back, Falco." Fox said. "Me too." Falco said. Falco and Fox walked into the Great Fox. Falco couldn't wait to get back to the Lylat system. Once Falco got into the Great Fox, Fox told ROB 64 to start the engines of the Great Fox. The Great Fox's engines booted up. Falco looked out of the window. He saw EVE. He waved good bye to her. The Great Fox started to lift off the ground. The Great Fox rose up from the ground. It entered hyper speed and took off. Falco stood there. He thought about WALL-E. He was starting to miss WALL-E. A loud noise interrupted Falco's thoughts. Falco and his friends turned around to see WALL-E rolling up in front of them. "WALL-E. What are you doing here?" Falco said to WALL-E. WALL-E said nothing.


End file.
